YO TAMBIÉN ODIABA LA NAVIDAD
by Azoe
Summary: ¿Cuándo fue que se quedó completamente solo? Ese doloroso recuerdo de la traición de su gran amor con su mejor amigo, ellos eran lo único que el rubio tenía y apreciaba, su primer amor y su gran amigo...  Especial de Navidad para ustedes...
1. El rubio que atrae lo malo

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

YO TAMBIÉN ODIABA LA NAVIDAD.

23 de diciembre: El rubio que atrae lo malo.

Era diciembre y en las calles de New York ya se podía apreciar la blanca nieve de la temporada cayendo del nublado cielo, ése año habría nieve pronto.

Un rubio recorría la concurrida calle de Time Square. Pasando por los centros comerciales veía a las familias felizmente escogiendo los regalos para lo que sería la siguiente noche… era el día 23, y faltaba solo un día para la Noche Buena.

A la mente del rubio parecía una especie de broma de mal gusto que todo el mundo pareciera tan feliz menos él, siempre era lo mismo. En Navidad todo mundo tenía una familia con quién pasar la noche, menos él.

Tomando un café recordaba gran parte de su vida…Naruto Uzumaki, huérfano desde que tenía uso de razón, era buen estudiante y en consecuencia se convirtió en un buen abogado.

Recordaba que hacía amigos con facilidad gracias a su alegre carácter, aunque todo eso era el pasado le gustaba recordar sus buenos tiempos, de lo contrario simplemente se sentiría más solo.

¿Cuándo fue que se quedó completamente solo? Sí evocaba tener buenos amigos… oh sí, ya lo recordaba. Ese doloroso recuerdo de la traición de su gran amor con su mejor amigo, ellos eran lo único que el rubio tenía y apreciaba, su primer amor y su gran amigo…

_-¡Son unos malditos! _–pensó con rencor. Ellos en éstos momentos estarían en Detroit, su antigua cuidad, disfrutando de éstas fechas con su pequeña hija, esa niña que fue la destrucción de la vida del rubio como la conocía.

Más no culpaba a esa pequeña criatura ya que, los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores de los mayores…

Desde ese momento el entonces más joven rubio decidió no volver a querer a alguien como ella, también se prometió no tener más amigos para que no le fueran a pagar con la misma moneda que él. Se volvió serio, sonreía pero no lo hacía de corazón, simplemente nunca creyó que encontraría a alguien capaz de cambiarlo…

Ahora que lo recordaba y gracias a un contacto suyo de Detroit, "ellos" irían a New York al otro día, para pasar el 24 y 25 de diciembre… de haberlo recordado se hubiera ido pero, lamentablemente, ya era tarde para eso. Se esforzaría en tratar de no toparse con ellos. Sería fácil ya que, a diferencia de ellos, Naruto conocía New York como la palma de su mano.

Estando muy adentrado en sus pensamientos una chica de tez clara, ojos muy claros, como si fueran de perla y un hermoso y sedoso cabello negro azabache se aproximó al rubio.

-Disculpe señor, su cuent…-su brazo izquierdo y parte de sus descubiertas e indefensas piernas fueron bañadas por el café aún muy caliente. El rubio se asustó con la repentina llegada de la mesera y en un acto de reflejo tiro inconscientemente su café en la chica.

-… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Está bien? –Naruto se asustó mucho al ver la cara de dolor de la linda chica que pagó por su torpeza.

-No… se preocupe… yo lo lamento… -dijo aún muy adolorida, estaba quemada del brazo y algunas partes de sus piernas se veían rojas.

-¡Hinata! –llamó una voz fuerte, correspondía a un hombre maduro de cabello plateado. -¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-¡Lo siento mucho señor! Yo solamente traía la cuenta y ocurrió un accidente, en un momento lo limpio.

-Cielos Hinata ¿Cuando aprenderás?

-Disculpe. –habló Naruto captando la atención del propietario. –yo tuve la culpa, le regué el café encima. Creo que la quemé, ¿Podría llevarla al hospital? Su brazo no se ve bien. –preguntó amablemente, Hinata solo limpiaba el desastre que ocasionó el rubio.

-No se preocupe, ella estará bien. Ya que no tengo a mis socios en éste momento no puedo dejar sola la cafetería, la llevaré cuando cerremos.

-Oh, creo que no nos estamos entendiendo… ella no está bien y sí se puede yo la llevo. Tenga en cuenta que le podrían llamar la atención si no la deja ir a curarse.–inquirió inteligentemente el rubio, el propietario no tuvo más remedio que dejarle la tarde libre a la chica, después de todo, él también se había dado cuenta de que su empleada tenía una quemadura y tenía que tratarse.

* * *

-Muchas gracias señor, ahora iré a atenderme. –agradeció gentilmente la morena, se giró dispuesta a irse camino al hospital pero el rubio la detuvo.

-¡Oye! –le gritó a lo lejos. –yo fui quien te causó tremenda quemadura, déjame llevarte al hospital. –la chica se sonrojó, perecía ser bastante tímida.

-Oh no, no se preocupe solo fue un accidente, estaré bien ehm…

-Uzumaki Naruto, te llevo y no te estoy preguntando. –le dijo con una linda sonrisa. –mientras podrías decirme tu nombre. –dijo mientras ambos subían al auto del rubio.

-Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto Naruto.

-Un gusto Hinata y… lamento haberte hecho daño, perece que en estos días soy un peligro.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque, en estos días en los que todo mundo tiene que estar más feliz yo soy el que está más infeliz, y pareciera como si atrajera lo malo o algo así… como sea prometo pagar la curación del hospital. –exclamó amistosamente. –Y no acepto un no.

La chica parecía estar bien, una quemadura de primer grado que se curaría en un tiempo, Naruto estuvo con ella todo el rato y cuando terminaron de hacerle las respectivas curaciones la chica fue dada de alta.

-¿Te invito la cena? –preguntó cortésmente el rubio. La chica solo asintió, temía que de nuevo le dijera "No acepto un no." O algo así.

Desde que lo vio en la cafetería pudo apreciar que era un hombre muy guapo, rubio, sus ojos eran de un lindo color azul celeste, un muy buen cuerpo que se podía apreciar aún con el abrigo que éste llevaba puesto. Simplemente era un hombre muy atractivo.

Pero al poder hablar con él la chica pudo valorar a un hombre deprimido y muy solo, así como ella…

-¿Naruto?

-Mmm…

-¿Odias la Navidad? Digo… por lo que me platicaste antes…

Después de una pausa ante tan repentina pregunta Naruto le contestó serio. –No la odio, pero tampoco la espero con ansias, podría decirse que estoy a poco de odiarla.

-Yo si la odio…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque tengo muy malos recuerdos de una noche de Navidad. Por eso la odio…

Naruto miraba a la chica. Ella no parecía ser una chica común, se veía que, así como el, ella también tenía motivos por los cuales querer desaparecer en diciembre.

* * *

Naruto llevó a su casa a la chica, según como se lo dijo, vivía sola ya que no era originaria de New York. Naruto no se molestó en pedirle su teléfono ni nada por el estilo, no es que no le hubiera interesado, lo verdadero es que esa chica era realmente hermosa, sin embargo no lo creyó necesario ya que conocía en donde trabajaba y hasta ya sabía en donde vivía, su teléfono no era necesario.

Siempre tan inteligente… ¡Patrañas! Si fuera tan listo entonces no habría pasado por lo que pasó, lo habría sabido desde antes y así se habría evitado un gran dolor. No era inteligente, sólo era observador. Después de todo el inteligente siempre fue "él" por eso "ella" lo cambió…

* * *

Bueno, éste es el primer de tres capítulos para éstos tres días que para algunos son muy especiales, para otros no tanto pero siempre hay algo que nos unirá y será el amor a la lectura, a todos les gusta leer, ¡No me digan que no! Por eso, yo como un agradecimiento a ustedes y siendo completamente neutral sobre si les gusta o no la Navidad, les traigo este pequeño especial... NaruHina (¡Yay!) (Sí por que... ¿Saben? ¡También hago NaruHina! ¡No todo en mi vida es el SasuSaku! XD)

Simpre esperando que sea de su agrado... :D

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Juro que son gratis! XP

¡Nos leemos!


	2. El moreno que siempre

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**

SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

24 de diciembre: El moreno que siempre fue más inteligente que él.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente, salía del edificio en el que vivía y como siempre se encontraba con un pelirrojo que vivía en el piso de abajo.

-Buenas Naruto.

-Buenas… ¡Oh por dios Gaara! ¿Qué mierda es eso? –preguntó espantado cuando vio una enorme marca extraña en su cuello.

-¿Esto? –puso su mano en su cuello recordando qué era, al instante se puso nervioso. –oh, esto… verás es un… ehm… ¡Por favor no pienses que soy algún depravado por que salí con una colegiala! –pedía desesperado y con cascaditas en los ojos, estaba hincado ante Naruto.

-Ehm… yo no sabía que andabas con una colegiala… -corrigió y a la vez sonreía pícaramente.

-¿Ah no?

-Mmm nop. Pero ya que me lo dijiste podría manipularte con eso… -al instante Gaara salió como un rayo del alcance del rubio. -¡Oye, no te vayas maldito pedófilo! ¡Arg! ¡En algún momento tendrás que regresar!... ¡Aquí vives! –reclamó el rubio con molestia ya que de sus ojos se escapaba la manera de divertirse y pasar el día…

Frustrado y aún molesto por no saber qué hacer decidió dar un paseo por las calles más concurridas.

Realmente todo iba bien, estaba aprovechando la mercadotecnia y el capitalismo de la temporada para renovar su guarda ropa. En una mano llevaba 4 bolsas y en la otra libre llevaba un vaso con soda de la cual bebía. Estaba caminando en la plaza comercial más exclusiva de la Avenida Broadway.

De repente todo se destruyó como si de fino cristal al tocar el piso se tratara. Una niña de no más de 6 años se topó con él, Naruto era un hombre bastante fuerte, la niña en realidad no logró moverlo un solo centímetro pero sí cayó al piso.

Con ganas de llorar la pequeña solo atinó a mirar al hombre con el que se había topado. Naruto la miró y temiendo que llorara se inclinó hasta llegar a su altura.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te dolió mucho? –le preguntó cariñosamente y la pequeña con su cabeza le indicó que no. –Oh ya veo, eres una niña muy fuerte y dime… ¿Tus padres?

-Mamá está escogiendo ropa para papá y papá está en esa tienda. –dijo señalando a una tienda de deportes, el rubio por reflejo miró la tienda y lo que sus ojos vieron lo sorprendieron sobre manera.

-¿E… ése es tu padre? –dijo nervioso señalando a un hombre de cabellos negros como la noche que estaba viendo los aparadores de la tienda.

-¡Sí! –respondió feliz la niña, ahora que el rubio la veía bien la niña era idéntica a "él", ¿Acaso su estupidez no tenía límite? ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

-Oh cielos… Mika.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre señor?

-Ehm… lo adiviné porque soy mago je je. –respondió gracioso. –eres muy linda pequeña. –dijo cariñosamente, en ese momento recordó que había comprado dulces para aquella chica que quemó con su café el día anterior. Después le compraría más, incluso ahora quería verla. Sus sentimientos estaban muy perturbados, quería hablar con alguien. Tomó la bolsa y la puso en las manos de la pequeña. –toma, es para que me disculpes.

La carita de la pequeña se iluminó como si el chico le hubiese dado oro. -¡Muchas gracias! –La niña escuchó como su padre le llamaba, giró su cabeza para responderle, luego volteó de nuevo y el rubio ya no estaba.

-¿En dónde estabas? Tu mamá está como loca buscándote.

-Lo siento papá pero…

-¿Y esos dulces? –dijo cuando la levantó en sus brazos y vio la pequeña bolsa.

-¡Me los dio un mago!

-¿Un mago?

-¡Sí papá! Sabía mi nombre. –exclamó ilusionada más su padre solo se quedó un poco pensativo.

-Mmm… ¿Era rubio? –preguntó curioso.

-Sí y muy alto, me tropecé con él porque estaba corriendo…un momento, ¿Papá cómo sabes el color de su cabello?

-Es que yo también soy mago. –finalizó mientras una enorme e indescriptible sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

* * *

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea mi vida! _–se maldecía mientras corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. _–Demonios, los invoqué, seguro que ni me los encuentro si no me hubiera acordado que harían su ridículo viaje a MÍ cuidad, ¿Por qué siempre me invaden? Esta es la tercera vez que van de viaje al mismo estado en el que estoy en ese momento. Primero Colorado, luego Washington ¿Y ahora New York? Parece que lo hacen apropósito…_

El rubio seguía maldiciéndose y pronto llegó a la cafetería en la que estuvo se sentó en la mesa 8, de inmediato encontró a la mesera de ayer. La chica se sorprendió un poco al volverlo a ver y más cuando notó que se veía agitado y nervioso.

-Hola… ¿Puedo servirte algo? –pregunto dudosa al no saber qué le pasaba al chico.

-Hinata… -el chico la miró como si de una llamada de auxilio se tratase. Podría jurar que el chico hasta quería llorar.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Ahora… odio… la Navidad, -dijo sorprendiendo a la chica. –Porque en Navidad ellos siempre me molestan…-terminó con una mueca depresiva.

-Naruto…

-Tráeme un café, bien cargado.

* * *

La chica estaba en su descanso en un cuarto de adentro de la cafetería y Naruto estaba con ella, el chico extrañamente se sintió con la confianza suficiente como para contarle lo ocurrido. Poco le importaba si fuera el nerviosismo del momento o si en verdad le estaba tomando confianza a la chica.

-Verás… yo soy originario de Detroit, aunque ya no recuerdo como era mi casa… yo, era una persona realmente común. Tenía amigos y tenia novia, pero todo se vino abajo. –dijo recordando con amargura. –Todo se vino abajo cuando un día de diciembre los vi haciéndolo en casa de mi novia, eran ella y mi mejor amigo, ella y yo nos habíamos peleado pero esa no era razón suficiente para costarse con otro, y él tampoco tenía porque hacerme eso… -la morena se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la historia del chico, si bien no era una tragedia, tampoco era un bonito recuerdo. –me largué de ahí sin hacer ruido alguno, simplemente dejé pasar los días, después me enteré que ella estaba embarazada, desde luego ese hijo no era mío, cuando ella iba a contármelo todo yo ya me había ido definitivamente de la ciudad. Simplemente le dejé una nota en su correo y otra al que fue mi mejor amigo…

-¿Qué decía la nota?

Naruto la miró y sonrió tristemente. –"Traidores" eso decía cada nota, no he vuelto a hablar con ellos, tengo un contacto que debo decir que es un buen amigo, aunque ya no quiero llamar a nadie como mi amigo él me ha hecho muchos favores sin esperar algo a cambio. Él se enteró al mismo tiempo que yo y por lo tanto me dijo que me apoyaría en todo. El me dice cosas de ellos, me dijo sobre su matrimonio, el nombre de su hija, me dice de los viajes que harán y te diré que eso me ha ayudado mucho. Parece que lo hacen apropósito pero ésta es la tercera ciudad y estado que concuerdan con migo. Hacen sus estúpidos viajes y casualmente siempre es la misma en la que estoy en ése momento…

-Eso es de lo peor…-comentó el peli plateado propietario del café sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

-¡Señor! ¡Lo siento yo!...

-Descuida Hinata, me has conmovido muchacho y realmente creo que tienes un imán, una maldición o algo así…

-¿Por qué lo dice? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Porque hay una joven pareja en la mesa 8 con una niña pequeña… ¿La cría se llama Mika? Su madre no deja de decir Mika esto, Mika aquello. –imitó chillonamente.

-Hay no… -todos se aproximaron a las mesas y miraron desde un lugar prudente seguros de que no los verían.

Eran ellos, ahora no había dudas, esa chica que fue su gran amor se había cortado su rosado cabello y el que fue su mejor amigo se veía más alto y más varonil de cómo lo recordaba. Los tres veían atentamente a la familia.

-Mika, por favor ¿Podrías quedarte quieta? –preguntaba impaciente la madre a su hija.

-¿Lo ves chico? –preguntó Kakashi a Naruto como diciendo "Obvio que yo lo dije".

-Déjala, es solo una niña, no le exijas tanto si apenas cumple los 5… -contestó el moreno con una voz aún más gruesa de la que Naruto recordaba.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun.

-… hay un olor… conocido. ¿No lo hueles? –preguntó el moreno.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó a lo bajo. –ese cabrón y su maldito olfato.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Hinata, ella y Kakashi lo veían con cara de "¿What?"

-Ese imbécil siempre ha tenido un olfato de perro… ¿Acaso mi olor no ha cambiado con los años?...

-¿De qué hablas Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp, espera… estoy tratando de reconocer ese olor…

-¡Esto está muy mal! ¿Qué haré? –Naruto estaba entrando en pánico cuando Kakashi fue el que tuvo una buena idea.

-Hinata, ve a atenderlos. Tal vez así se distraigan…

-Sí. –decidida la morena se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba la familia. –Buenas noches, mi nombre es Hinata y los atenderé hoy. ¿Les puedo ofrecer un café para empezar?

-Sí por favor, dos cafés y un chocolate para la niña. –ordenó autoritario el moreno.

Hinata regresó y dio la orden a la cocina que preparara las bebidas. Mientras regresó con Naruto y su jefe.

-Bien hecho Hinata. –agradeció el rubio.

-Gracias.

-Muy bien Hinata, ellos no deben distraerse, en cuanto les lleves los cafés les pides la orden para que tengan la comida lo más pronto posible, cuando tengan la comida los olores se confundirán. –Naruto e Hinata lo veían sorprendidos. –descuiden, sé de lo que hablo. También tengo muy buen olfato.

Ya había pasado un rato y la familia estaba terminando su comida, Naruto ya estaba más tranquilo y decidió ayudar a Kakashi en lo que pudiera. Estaba en la cocina platicando y ayudando al cocinero.

La familia terminó sus alimentos, pagaron la cuenta y se dispusieron a salir de la cafetería, mientras Hinata terminaba de limpiar la mesa, respiró profundamente al saber que todo terminó sin ninguna sospecha.

La joven madre junto con la criatura se adelantaron cuando ésta la jaló hacia la calle para ver los adornos navideños de las casas, Sasuke iba más atrás. Naruto pensó que su "mejor amigo" ya había salido del local. En ese instante el cocinero no tuvo mucho cuidado y dejó caer un frasco de pimienta muy cerca del rubio, inevitablemente éste estornudo.

-¡Achu! –chilló a todo pulmón el rubio.

-Salud dobe…-respondió el moreno que ya estaba en la puerta. Hinata palideció al instante.

-¡Gracias teme!... ¡Ehhhhh! –bramó sorprendido.

Sasuke solo miró a la chica morena y le sonrió de la misma manera indescriptible, al instante salió del lugar. Momentos después Naruto salió de la cocina completamente frustrado. De nuevo ese tipo le veía la cara, siempre supo que Naruto estaba ahí simplemente actuó que no lo sabía. Siempre ha sido buen actor y muy inteligente, él lo sabía por experiencia.

* * *

-Sabes… Kakashi… yo la quería, en verdad…la quería mucho…y también… veía como un… hermano… ¡A ese cabrón!

-Lo sé… Naruto, se te ve en… tus… ojitos… en verdad yo… ¡No sé como contener las… lágrimas! –Naruto y Kakashi se habían puesto a beber en una mesa apartada del local, está de más decir que ambos estaban ebrios.

-Esto… -Hinata estaba conteniendo la risa, pero ya no podía, consideró que ya era hora de cerrar.

-¡Que… pasa Hinata! Este chico… está mal… ¿No sientes… su dolor? –exclamó Kakashi al borde de las lagrimas.

-Sí, entiendo su dolor jefe pero, creo que ya es hora de cerrar.

Mientras Hinata cerraba la tienda, Naruto y Kakashi vomitaban al unísono en el baño. La pobre chica estaba escuchando un concierto bizarro pero no podía hacer nada para corregirlo.

* * *

-Hinata… debes ir a… tu casita…

-Pero… ya estoy en mi casa y tú también… -respondió muy divertida la chica por las ocurrencias de Naruto.

-¿Yo…?

-Ehm sí… no creo que sea muy bueno que manejes en ese estado, Kakashi vive arriba de la cafetería, él no tiene problemas y como yo vivo a 10 minutos… creo que lo mejor es que te quedes.

-¿En verdad puedo... Hinatita...?

-Claro Naruto. –se sentía nerviosa, nunca un hombre había dormido en su casa pero esa era una emergencia. Si Naruto sufría algún accidente ella no podría con la culpa, además de que el rubio le gustaba mucho.

-¡Gracias… eres la más bonita Hinata! –exclamó mientras lentamente se quedaba dormido.

¿Así pasaría la Noche Buena? En fin, sí de algo estaba segura es que sería diferente. No todas las Noches Buenas se hospedaba en su casa un muchacho que había conocido hace un día que por cierto estaba hasta las manitas de alcohol. Sí, definitivamente esa sería una Noche Buena diferente.

Eran más de las 4 de la madrugada Hinata apenas y estaba conciliando el sueño cuando escuchó como su puerta era lentamente abierta. Se sintió nerviosa pero luego pensó que tal vez sería Naruto sin la menor idea de dónde estaría.

-Hinata… -dijo mientras se acomodaba justo encima de ella. La chica se puso más roja que un tomate, tal vez seguía ebrio… -Descuida, no estoy ebrio, se me baja rápido. –sonaba coherente, aún así ¿Qué hacía así?

-Naruto… estás muy…

-Hinata. –fue interrumpida por una agradable y ronca voz proveniente del rubio. -¿Te gusto?

-¿¡Qué! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? –estaba al borde del colapso.

-Porque me gustas. –dijo roncamente mientras se apoderaba de sus labios. La chica se sintió en el cielo, el rubio sabía besar muy bien. -¿Me ayudarías a volver a querer?

La chica asintió y se fundieron en un beso muy apasionado, el chico sin pensarlo dos veces se fue despojando de su ropa, cuando se quitó la camisa comenzó a acariciar a la morena, acariciaba todo lo que sus manos le permitían acariciar.

Metió su mano por debajo de la pequeña playera de la chica provocando un leve gemido en ella, acariciaba su espalda y la prenda fue retirada lentamente de su cuerpo, en unos momentos la chica se vio solo con su prenda íntima. Naruto de nuevo se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios, ésta vez el beso fue aún más apasionado.

La morena pronto se vio hundida en una placentera sensación cuando Naruto movía lentamente sus dedos a través de la delicada prenda, ella ya estaba demasiado húmeda y Naruto no quería esperar un minuto más.

El rubio se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó junto con sus bóxers. Le retiró la húmeda prenda a la chica y con la mirada le indicó que ya era el momento.

-Naruto…-la chica estaba muy excitada, su nombre se oía bastante bien en ese tono.

-Tranquila, no te dolerá tanto… -le regaló una sonrisa y entró sin pausas.

La chica pronto se acostumbró y comenzó un vaivén en el que cada movimiento era más placentero que el anterior, después de un rato ambos llegaron al esperado orgasmo.

Aún muy agitado, el rubio se recostó al lado de la chica y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo tiernamente. Después de darse un corto beso ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados.

* * *

-Sasuke-kun… -llamaba una peli rosa sugerentemente. -¿Vamos a…?

-No Sakura, hoy no. –dijo sorprendiendo a la chica mientras él simplemente seguía mirando por la gran ventana del hotel.

-Está bien, descansa. –aún desilusionada le dio un beso en la mejilla, la chica se fue a la cama mientras él seguía perdido en la vista que le ofrecía el vidrio.

-Naruto… desde ese día… estoy pagando mi pecado… -recitó muy a lo bajo, como si esperase que su amigo lo escuchara pero a la vez sin esa intención. Ese día estaba ebrio y lo hizo con Sakura ya que ella estaba peleada con Naruto. Sinceramente si le gustaba, pero nunca debió meterse con la novia de su casi hermano. No pensó las cosas, no pensó que en ese momento su mejor y único amigo los estuviese viendo y sobre todo no pensó que de esa aventura saldría su pequeña hija, la amaba con su vida, pero no amaba a la madre de ésta. Desde hace muchos años se resignó a la idea de formar una familia con la ex novia de su mejor amigo, él había cometido ese desliz y ahora y por siempre lo estaría pagando. Era una lástima que nunca hablara con Naruto para explicárselo concretamente. Ganó una "familia" pero perdió a su "hermano".

* * *

(Eso le pasa por guarro...) ¡Ejem! (Ustedes no leyeron nada...)

¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien, preparándose para ésta noche, con ponche, comida, regalos, ¡Más comida!, convivencia en familia, ¡Y más comida! (Ustedes disculparan mi afán por la comida pero mi mami me dijo que tenía que engordar o de lo contrario me iría muy mal T.T... por eso pienso solo en comida XP)

Aquí subiendo a ustedes el segundo capítulo de este especial de Navidad... sinceramente espero que en verdad les esté gustando.

Y pues como ya no tengo nada más que decir con respecto al fic, y como yo siempre les digo que soy neutral con respecto a las religiones solo les diré que se la pasen muy bien sea lo que festejen éste 24, quiero que estén muy bien al lado de sus seres más queridos y cercanos.

¡De nuevo pasensela de 10 ésta noche! ¡Un saludo y un abrazo! Y si no se ofenden... ¡También un besote a todos ustedes!

¡Dejen reviews navideños! (¡Son gratis!)

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Yo también odiaba la Navidad

DISCLAIMER: ¡NARUTO ES MÍO!... JE, BUENO, SOLO ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA, TODO LO DEMAS ES DEL GRANDIOSISIMO MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SUPER-SAMA. (AUNQUE SASUKE ES MIO PERO SE LO PRESTO…)

* * *

LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESTÉN BAJO MI SELLO PERSONAL, ¡SON MIAS! PERO NO SOY EGOISTA CON SOLO PEDIR MI PERMISO SE PUEDEN PUBLICAR EN DONDE SEA, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SE PONGA EL NOMBRE DEL AUTOR… (Azoe ó AzoeSmile)

**PIDO EL FAVOR A CUALQUIER LECTOR QUE CUANDO VEAN ALGUNA HISTORIA MIA EN ALGUNA PÁGINA SIN LAS CONDICIONES ANTES INDICADAS, SEAN TAN AMABLES DE DECIRMELO POR FAVOR… ¡GRACIAS!**

**

* * *

**  
SIMBOLOGÍA:

-DIALOGO

-_PENSAMIENTO_

_- _CAMBIO DE ESCENA

* * *

25 de diciembre: Yo también odiaba la Navidad…

Hinata estaba sirviendo el té al cliente de la mesa 3. Sí, estaba trabajando el 25 de diciembre y era aún muy de mañana. Sí bien Kakashi le había dado el día completo en compensación por la quemadura del otro día, ella prefería trabajar, necesitaba el dinero.

Le dejó una nota al rubio, pensaba en despertarlo pero se veía realmente dormido, aparte de lindo y por fin su rostro se veía relajado, como si en verdad estuviera descansando. No tenía el corazón para despertarlo y decirle que se fuera, ella prefirió retirarse y trabajar. Ella también necesitaba distraerse.

Aunque esa era su idea, honestamente no había lo grado quitarse de la mente qué pasaría ahora con el rubio… ¿Qué le diría a ella cuando la volviera a ver? Y por otro lado ¿Qué pasaría si esa familia que tanto daño le hizo a Naruto volviera a la cafetería? Era obvio que por lo menos ese hombre de cabello azabache ya sabía que Naruto concurría ése lugar.

Hinata decidió despejar un poco la mente de esa familia y centrarse un poco más en su vida. Pensaba mucho en el rubio, realmente le gustaba y hasta sentía que ya lo quería, se sentía a sí misma como una idiota por querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana, pero ese sentimiento ya no tenía alto. Quería ver al rubio, pero a la vez deseaba que pasaran unos días o algo por el estilo, "un poco extraño" se dijo a sí misma sabiendo que Naruto tal vez aún dormía plácidamente en su cama, lo más probable era que lo vería más pronto que inmediatamente.

Pensando en eso un sentimiento que no creía volvería a sentir volvió de repente, esa sensación de miedo y tristeza. No quería salir lastimada de nuevo, no quería que Naruto le respondiera tan cruelmente como aquel hombre en esa vez. Ella le entregó todo y el simplemente, después de una noche, la desechó como si fuera una cosa más.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió abruptamente los pensamientos de la chica, en un momento ella pensó que sería el rubio, de nuevo sintió miedo pero sabía que no ganaba nada con ocultarse de la realidad. Al girar la vista su miedo se transformó en angustia al ver al mismo hombre de ayer. Ese hombre de cabello obscuro y en contraste con una piel muy blanca, era muy guapo pero para ella era un poco aterrador.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo? –preguntó como si nada notando que en ésta ocasión él iba solo, eso solo le dio más mala espina a Hinata.

-¿Puedes traerme un café? –ella asintió y se dispuso a ir por el café cuando él la tomó del brazo. -¿Está Naruto aquí? –esa era la pregunta que ella menos quería escuchar viniendo de alguien como él.

-No.

-¿Eres algo de él? –preguntó como si nada, se veía que ese hombre tenía mucha seguridad.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó precavida, como si no supiera algo sobre él.

-Soy su… un conocido, la verdad no sé si el aún me considere su amigo pero creo que lo más probable es que me odia.

_-Y lo dice tan tranquilo._ –pensó la chica bastante ofendida por la sorpresiva tranquilidad de aquel hombre. -¿Por qué habría de odiarlo?

-Por que le hice daño, le quite su felicidad y… creo que no deberías saberlo, perdón, hablé de más.

Hinata regresó a la mesa con su café y en seguida se dirigió a él. –… no entiendo nada sobre su caso pero, lo mejor sería que no lo busque tan insistentemente, tiene que seguir con su vida.

-Hmp… yo no tengo vida, solo tengo una esposa y una hija y aunque mi pequeña sea todo para mí… aún tengo un peso en la espalda que no me dejará estar en paz por el resto de mi vida…

Ese hombre se veía bastante arrepentido, pareciera como si todos estos años habían sido una especie de castigo para él, tal vez se lo merezca o tal vez simplemente todo había sido una mala jugada del destino.

-Yo, estoy esperándolo. Estoy seguro que vendrá. –dijo mirando fijamente a la chica delante suyo, como si el hecho de que la chica estuviera ahí afirmara su pronosticada llegada.

* * *

El hombre llevaba ahí más de media hora, Hinata lo observaba por la pequeña ventanilla de la cocina junto al curioso cocinero el cual ya sabía toda la historia.

Kakashi apenas iba bajando de su casa de la parte de arriba con una resaca infernal. Entro a la cocina y vio como Hinata y el cocinero veían hacia el exterior.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? –preguntó no muy alto debido a su estado. La chica y el cocinero se asustaron y giraron al instante para poder verlo pero se asustaron aún más al verlo ojeroso y bastante pálido.

-¿¡Jefe que le pasó! –preguntó muy asustado el cocinero.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasó? ¿Acaso estoy tan… -Hinata le acercó un espejo y al verse Kakashi se asustó de su propio reflejo. -¡Oh dios mío! ¡¿Quién soy? –preguntó horrorizado.

-Tranquilo jefe, con un poco de agua y un buen almuerzo esto será cosa del pasado. –respondió con un deje despreocupado Hinata, como si ella supiera mucho de borrachos y resacas. Kakashi asintió y después recordó el por qué les había hecho esa pregunta.

-Oigan ¿Qué veían que estaban tan interesados?

-Oh, verá…

-¡Ahí está el hombre del que se ocultaba el rubio simpático de ayer jefe! –respondió automáticamente y a la vez inquieto.

-¿Cómo? ¿Está aquí?

-Dice que quiere hablar con Naruto y que está seguro de que vendrá.

-¿Y eso es verdad? ¿Naruto se quedó en tu casa como te lo pedí Hinata?

-¡Sí jefe! –respondió al instante rogando porque Kakashi no se diera cuenta de su notable nerviosismo, ¿Quién no se pondría nerviosa al recordar todo lo que ocurrió en la noche?

-Entonces lo más probable es que si venga. Hay que sacarlo de aquí. –dijo calculador mirando retadoramente hacia el lugar donde estaba Sasuke. Mientras el cocinero y la morena lo veían incrédulos.

-Jefe… ¿Va a sacar a alguien de aquí? ¿Qué eso no va contra el buen trato al cliente?

-Hay excepciones… -desafío al cocinero mientras Hinata ahogaba un grito, al no poder hablar señaló hacia afuera. En la calle se podía apreciar una cabellera rubia dirigiéndose exclusivamente hacia la cafetería. -¡Mierda!

Demasiado tarde, el rubio entró sin mucho cuidado y lo peor estaba por venir. Sasuke estaba justo delante de él, Naruto pronto se arrepintió de la idea de ir a ver a Hinata cuando vio al origen de sus peores pesadillas tranquilamente tomando un café americano.

-Naruto… -llamó el moreno al instante que vio al rubio. Naruto aún en estado de shock solo atinó a tratar de salir del local, acto que fue rápidamente detenido por su antiguo amigo. –no espera, tenemos que hablar. –el rubio no aguantó más y estalló en cólera.

-¡¿Hablar? ¿¡De qué mierda quieres hablar! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Sasuke!

-No, sí tenemos que hablar. Naruto, tengo que explicarte cómo se dieron las cosas.

-No tienes que explicarme eso… -le dijo un poco más tranquilo, Naruto sabía que ese momento llegaría y recordó que tenía que tener la mente fría… o lo más fría posible. –eso es algo que nunca cambiará y nada de lo que tú me digas cambiará el hecho de que tú y mi novia me traicionaron… y de esa traición nació su hija. Aunque la niña no tenga la culpa de sus estupideces ella es la clara prueba de que ustedes pasaron muy bien esa noche.

-No voy a redimir mi culpa, sé que cometí un terrible error, pero tengo que decirte que yo no la buscaba, tengo que hablarte de eso o de lo contrario jamás podré dormir tranquilo. –Sasuke casi le rogaba a su "amigo".

Hinata no pudo soportar más la situación, salió de la cocina para ofrecerle apoyo simbólico al rubio el cual al verla, lo comprendió y mostró una mueca de agradecimiento hacia la chica.

-Hinata…

-Lo sabía, tienen algo ¿Verdad? –más que una pregunta sonaba como una deducción.

-Eso no te importa. –dijo celoso mientras se colocó delante de ella, eso era un claro "A ella no me la quitarás".

Sasuke lo comprendió, definitivamente su "mejor amigo" estaba muy traumado. Todo por su estupidez. –Vamos a la mesa en la que estaba.

Naruto pidió un café, muy cargado para ocuparse en algo más que en ver a su traidor amigo. Era una ironía que ellos estuvieran tomando café como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora las circunstancias eran diferentes y muy incómodas.

-Tienes 5 minutos.

-Naruto. En 5 minutos no te puedo explicar todo…

-¡Tienes 5 minutos Sasuke! No me agrada estar con tigo…

-Entiendo… en ese día yo había bebido de más, supe que te habías peleado con Sakura y pensé que estarías en su casa, yo pensé en ir para ayudarte en algo, pensaba que lo más probable era que Sakura no te diera tregua así que yo solo iba para acompañarte a tu casa o simplemente servirte de apoyo moral. Cuando llegué Sakura estaba sola y me dijo que tú no la habías ido a ver para que se reconciliaran… recuerdo que le dije en broma que tú eras un desconsiderado, pero parece que ella lo tomó bastante en serio. La verdad no sé exactamente cómo fue que se dieron las cosas, pero todo pasó y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo… Naruto todo este tiempo yo jamás he amado a Sakura, solamente estoy con ella para poder darle una buena vida a Mika, pero no me sirve de nada. Siento más culpa que gusto y ya no puedo seguir así. Puedes odiarme, pero al menos ya te dije exactamente cómo ocurrió todo.

-No te odio Sasuke, pero tampoco te aplaudo el haber arruinado mi vida.

-Lo sé no sé si esté bien o mal pero Sakura jamás se ha arrepentido, eso me hace enojar. Los dos tuvimos la culpa y…

-Ya entendí Sasuke, puedes irte tranquilo que ya me dijiste cómo fueron las cosas. No necesitaba saberlo pero parece que tú si necesitabas decírmelo…

-Lo siento Naruto.

-Déjalo… ¿Te iras de nuevo a Detroit?

-Sí, el vuelo sale en 4 horas, creo que lo mejor será irme. –dijo mientras se levantaba, Naruto pudo apreciar que el moreno estaba bastante pálido.

_-Así será su calvario…_-pensó el rubio con cierta sorna.

-Nos veremos Naruto.

-Adiós, Sasuke. Por cierto, dile a Sakura que su cabello se ve mejor más largo, así corte se ve… tú sabes. –dijo mientras hacía un juego de señas.

-Lo sé, nunca me escucha, que haga lo que quiera… -en la salida estaba por mera casualidad Hinata, quién al ver como el muchacho se acercaba ella sintió cierto temor. –Cuídalo… -escuchó por parte de él.

El muchacho salió no sin antes volver a mirar al que fue su casi hermano, el estaba sentado mirando cómo salía. Cuando el moreno se perdió de vista el rubio destensó su cuerpo, aunque ni él mismo lo creyera sentía su cuerpo y su mente liberadas.

-En realidad Sasuke no andaba detrás de ella…

-¡Eso es lo que dice! ¡Naruto, no te dejes engañar! –gritó Kakashi desde la cocina con un eufórico cocinero acompañándolo.

-Sea lo que sea Kakashi-san. Me siento mejor… me quedaré con su verdad. –respondió sabiamente el rubio. Se levantó y se dirigió a Hinata. –Hola…

-Lo lamento Naruto, yo no sabía… –un dedo del chicho enmudecía los labios de la morena.

-No te preocupes, lo sé. –dijo con una linda sonrisa. -¿Vas a trabajar toda la tarde?

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, Kakashi se le adelantó. -¡No! Ella trabajará solo hasta la una de la tarde.

-¿Te puedo invitar a algún lugar cuando salgas?

-Ehm… bueno yo… -la chica fue interrumpida de nuevo, ahora por el cocinero.

-¡Sí! ¡Ella acepta!

-¿En verdad? –preguntó un tanto ilusionado el rubio.

-¡Dejen de hablar por mi! –pidió levantando un poco la voz, los 2 hombres aún adentro de la cocina prefirieron meterse y dejarlos hablar.

-Ni aguanta nada… -decía un frustrado peli plateado.

-Sí, y eso que nosotros queríamos ayudarla…-comentó el cocinero en igual estado.

* * *

Ya era de noche y los chico s habían pasado todo el día juntos, era increíble saber los gustos que ambos compartían, como si en primera instancia, ellos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Sabes Hinata? –preguntó Naruto captando toda la atención de la chica. –hasta hace unas horas, yo odiaba diciembre y sobre todo la Navidad, pero… ahora no la odio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, por fin sé que fue lo que pasó y hasta me podría sentir mal por Sasuke, no sabía lo que hacía… -comentó un poco nostálgico, pero él mismo sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por mejorar la situación del moreno. –y también… te conocí Hinata, tuve una noche increíble con tigo y ¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué Naruto? –preguntó nerviosa al recordar de nuevo la noche que pasó con el rubio.

-Que me encantaría estar muchas noches con tigo… y muchos días y en ocasiones especiales. También cuando tú estés triste, cuando estés feliz, por cualquier motivo yo… quiero estar con tigo Hinata. –confesó el rubio mirando sinceramente a Hinata.

La chica al instante abrazó al rubio invadida por la emoción y la melancolía, ella odiaba la Navidad por ese hombre que la utilizó, pero ahora comprendía que podía pasar buenos momentos, incluso en diciembre. Siempre y cuando fueran al lado de él.

Aún abrazados se dieron un profundo beso.

-Naruto…

-¿Mmm?

-Yo también odiaba la Navidad, pero llegaste tú y no puedo esperar a que éste mes regrese…

-Je je, yo también. Desde ahora lo recordaré con cariño, gracias a ti Hinata…

* * *

¡Hola, mis crudos, desvelados lectores y lectoras! ¡Y también los sanotes que no tomaron siquiera rompope! ¿Cómo estan?

Pues aquí subiendo la continuación... Sí, ya sé que fué muy tarde pero ayer que estaba editando el capítulo me comenzé a sentir un poco malita y decidí irme a dormir... y hoy en la mañana tuve cosas no muy importantes para mí, pero para aquel son primordiales... ("Aquel" es un hombre que vive con migo... creo que las mujeres felices le llaman "Marido"... XD) (Híjole, nada más que vea esto... me cuelga del arbolito de Navidad ja ja)

Espero que se la hayan pasado de a 10 en esta Navidad, también espero que les haya gustado este pequeño especial y el mensaje de todo esto, es que no le tengan miedo o rencor a la Navidad, es una fecha que toooodos los años e inevitablemente llegará, así que en mi opinión, (No importa como te haya ido en el año) hay que recibir ésta época con optimismo porque, a fin de cuentas, otra cosa para celebrar es la llegada del nuevo año, así que hay que recibirlo con buenas vibras, mucho optimismo y muchas ganas de seguir creciendo ¿Ok?

Y si me lo preguntan... pues sí me fué mal en el año... es decir, ¡Me casé!... ¿Que de bueno le encuentro a eso? (Ja ja, me estoy buscando un sape...)

¿A sus favoritos?

¡Dejen reviews! ¡Son gratis!

¡Nos leemos!

¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
